XMF-X713 Mondschein Gundam
XMF-X713 Mondschein Gundam (Mondschein, Moonshine Gundam) this unit was piloted by Rugo Rigjaw during the events of Gundam Build Fighters Zero as his own personal mobile suit. Designing a new mobile suit in secret Rugo pored his heart an effort into months of effort on this new gunpla making sure to perfect every inch of this master crafted Mondschein Gundam. With the advance of chimeras plans putting his step brother into a coma Rugo put his efforts into creating the perfect mobile suit to take down this evil group it would be the last thing they ever seen before there plans shatter. Technology & Combat characteristics Designing the Mondschein Gundam using several ideas in mind Rugo used two gundams Age gundam Fx and Gundam X Divider. Rather then mix an mashing parts to form a half ass mobile suit Rugo took the smoothest designs specs from age gundam possible and blended in Gundam X aged look to it. Making Rugos first ever legit Gundam build rather then Mobile suits. Mondschein was an attempt in making something feel original rather then reusing ideas over an over. Developing a new primary weapon the Sat. Launcher - a new system to power the rifle solar energy and E packs. Using the Flash system to manage the battlefield in new and inventive ways. Carrying in a k9 pack the Mondeschein covers many whys of combat rather then just assault its a very good supportive type Gundam. Able to lay down spots of radar jammers so Mondschein Gundam can recover from a long match and gather its wits. Using the combination of K9 as support and its two satellite weapons for a strong offensive combination the Mondschein Gundam shows off some of the most impressive full offensive tactices. Armaments Satellite Launcher A upgraded Satellite Cannon this Weapon is fitted with its own Energy condenser pack so regardless of the time its able to fire. The system used to fire the Satellite Launcher has also been upgraded so to allow for not only microwave energy but sunlight to charge the Launcher. As a trump card the Satellite Launcher is able to use sunlight - microwave energy - an its E packs to fire the Launcher this would result in the energy output from the rifle to become massively increase forming a shining ray of light as if the rifle is releasing pure light from the launcher. Large Double Beam Sword A high power double beam sword made by recycling the energy condenser system of two spare Satellite Cannons. Head Vulcans Used in combination with shoulder and Torso Vulcans the head Vulcans can be used to target missiles shooting them down or in combination using all the Vulcans along with steady rate of fire the Vulcans can take down a mobile suit from close range. Shoulder Vulcan Used in combination with Torso and Head Vulcans. Torso Vulcan Used in combination with Head and Torso Vulcans. Mini folding Satellite Cannon The Mondschein Gundam's main armament backup, the mini folding satellite cannon is the secondary to the Satellite Launcher used by Mondschein Gundam. The cannon is powered by a microwave beam emitted from the satellite system on the moon, which the panels absorbs through its body, and stores it in the backpack mounted reflector panels until the cannon is ready to fire. A newtype pilot is required in order to contact the satellite system for firing. By creating a folding cannon Rugo was able to shave down on the size of the Satellite cannon creating a spare weapon if the Satellite launcher was ever damaged in combat. This weapon though less advance then the statellite launcher is still able to fire using the light charge system of the satelitte launcher. Divider (Beam Harmonica) A shield that functions as a ranged weapon. Features two MA use thrusters, granting the Mondschein Gundam great speed when docked to the back. The Harmonica cannon is a series of six three shot beam cannons, when firing, the shield expands to expose the Cannons. Mondschein Gundam an enter a hovering mode by docking the Divider Shield to the back. Beam Saber ''' Three beam sabers are all stored in the back of the Divider for easy handling. '''GD-Hammer The GD-Hammer , a ball weapon attach to a I fielded coated chain. The ball itself is cover in triangle like spikes all over the surface that when activated expand creating a plavsky particle charge field around it that stuns the system of anything struck and the orb created can be release at a target trapping a target in a field preventing movement. K9 Dog Pack - Flash system enabled control The Moonshine Gundam carryes a pack in its left hand into combat the K9 Dog Pack, it can detached and transform into a four-legged support unit (self-propelled artillery) that can mount the beam sniper rifle as its head. It is also known as "Hound", K9 has a hovering functions to move around. Should the Moonshine Gundam be destroyed, the Dog Pack can continue fighting independently. APC - Flash system enabled control The K9 Dog Pack can detach from its rear two hovering APC that carries 10 1/144 Zeon soldier figures, known as the Bloodhound team, for covert operations, such as planting bombs on the enemy Gunpla. Each of the Hovering APC are equip with stealth systems that can create small zones of anti radar locations on opponents maps so the Moonshine gundam can hid. Special Equipment & Features Full Body Reflect Thrusters The Mondschein Gundam is equipped with a full body reflect thrusters system that can be used to convert various energy or to function as thrusters. This system can also release a shock wave attack by compressing Plavsky particles. Using this system to move instenly to one side creates a afterimage effect using plavsky particles this can be used to distract opponents or even create opening so to attack at close range. Plavsky 'Absorption' System Not only can the reflector panels on Mondschein Gundam back store microwave energy fired from the lunar satellite system, they can also function as Plavsky particle Collector panels due to the new System equipped on the suit. Thus, the panels now can also collect Plavsky particles from the arena breaking down the arena itself to convert it to a power source for the suits vital systems. As a result, the suit can use the arena as a power source for its satellite Launcher. Flash System The Flash System was installed in several different mobile suit models to grant a Newtype pilot several special abilities. The most common ability granted by the Flash System is the control of unmanned Bit Mobile Suits. Through the System, the Newtype could control these mobile bits to quickly attack enemies and overwhelm them. The second function of the Flash System was the activation of the Satellite System. Satellite System Transparent Flash Mode By activating Flash mode the white armor coating the mondschein quickly absorbs massive amounts of plavsky particles once being filled to its limit the plavsky particles emit a light from the core of the Mondchein Gundam causing any cameras looking at the Mondschein Gundam to be unable to see Mondchein Gundam in any form of light rendering the Mondschein Gundam invisible to the naked eye and to cameras. Not being normal flash mode this system has to be activated after normal flash system. This system also renders the Mondchein Gundam's weapons Invisible but not there beams or ammo.